Computers are used in homes and businesses to process and store data. Computer usage has become common in all aspects of business and personal life. Valuable data is often processed and stored on computers. Thus, periodic backups are maintained on separate data storage media to preserve backup copies of stored electronic data from a computer. Backups may help to ensure against loss of important data in case of a computer malfunction or other unforeseen contingency. However, computers and backup data storage devices generally are not adequately protected against extreme environmental hazards, such as fire. It is believed that computer users generally do not adequately protect computers and data storage against extreme environmental hazards, such as fire.
In a fire, any computer device exposed to the fire would surely be damaged or destroyed. As such, the most important part of the computer—the data—would be lost. While a computer or other piece of hardware and some software can be readily replaced, data which is lost or destroyed may be irretrievable.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,623,597 discloses a data storage device which uses a heat sink and heat transfer system to transfer heat from inside the data storage device to outside the device and to prevent outside heat from being transferred inside the data storage device. The device requires a heat transfer system. The device also requires a controller to activate and deactivate the heat transfer system.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,479,341 discloses a data security apparatus that protects data storage devices from adverse conditions. The apparatus has a control unit. The apparatus has sensors to detect adverse conditions. Upon detection, the control unit disconnects the data storage device and closes and locks the apparatus.
Current systems require elaborate controls and sensors to detect heat and react accordingly. Current systems may be more costly and more time consuming to manufacture. There is a need for a passive storage device capable of protecting electronically stored data during extreme environmental episodes on a continuous basis, and without complex controls, moving parts, etc. There is a need for a method of protecting electronically stored data during extreme environmental episodes while allowing for data transmission to the device.
Thus, a need exists for a device which protects electronically stored data during extreme environmental episodes, such as fire.